


Beyond the woods

by fallingforstays



Category: BoA (Musician), EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee, SM the Ballad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforstays/pseuds/fallingforstays
Summary: whereas chanyeol was sick of the stupid college halloween party





	Beyond the woods

He was sick of it.

Every single damn year he goes to the same party, every year he witnesses the recklessness of college students.

And he thought it was time for a change.

Chanyeol was bored from the second he was welcomed into the Kim’s house.

“Yo Chanyeol! Good to see you here!”

A friend of his, Kim Jongdae, welcomed him. By the looks of things, Jongdae was already drunk as he dragged Chanyeol into the centre of the Halloween party, not even 5 minutes and he already stinks of alcohol.

“Jongdae, I’m glad I was invited this year.”

Chanyeol said, despite rejecting the invitation multiple times.

Jongdae laughed and took a glass of champagne from the ‘waiters’ wandering around, handing the alcohol to Chanyeol.

“Enjoy the party!”

That was the last Chanyeol heard from Jongdae in the remaining 20 minutes he stayed at the Halloween party.

15 minutes later and Chanyeol was sick of it, he wanted to get out before anyone starts stripping or throwing up, or both.

He wedged through the crowd and searched for the host of the party, wanting to at least say bye before he disappears.

“Minseok hyung,”

Chanyeol approached the older guy, he was dressed in a terrible rock star outfit while Chanyeol had a better and more detailed Joker costume.

“Chanyeol! Hi! Nice costume,”

Minseok turned around at the sound of Chanyeol’s voice and hugged the younger, who hugged back gently.

“Thanks hyung, I just wanted to say hi before I leave.”

Chanyeol explained, putting on his best ‘I’m sick’ face as Minseok looked at him worriedly.

“Okay, take care of yourself! Have a safe drive home.”

Minseok smiled and said goodbye to Chanyeol as he began weaving through the crowd once more, struggling to leave through the front door.

-

A night drive has never felt better.

Chanyeol wasn't the average college student, he wasn't poor, he came from a sophisticated enough family and is able to afford what he needs, and sometimes, what he wants.

“Let’s find a better place.”

The boy said as he drove into the darkness, feeling quite disappointed when he saw that most houses’ lights were turned off.

Just as he was about to turn around and go home, a sign in the forest caught his eye.

It looked like a vintage sign, and in large, black letters, someone had written ‘Welcome to The Gathering ’.

That definitely caught Chanyeol’s curiosity, he thought it would be a rich people costume party, and that definitely suits his taste for the night.

Carefully, Chanyeol turned his car around, parking it near the entrance of the forest, in front of where the sign was placed.

Dusting his costume, he walked into the forest, clutching his phone tightly as he searched for the so-called ‘gathering’.

And alas, the sign didn't fail him.

In front of Chanyeol’s eyes was a brightly lit campfire, the trees surrounding the campfire had lamps with intricate designs hanging.

And in the woods, there were people with the most detailed and most expensive looking costumes Chanyeol has ever seen.

He grinned.

_'This is definitely the party for me'_

He thought before taking large, confident steps towards a young man around his age in a Dracula costume.

The young man was sitting alone on a bench, under one of the expensive looking lamps, he seemed to be looking at everyone at the party, analysing their costumes, perhaps.

Without asking, Chanyeol sat down with a stupid smile, and the vampire boy looked at him with confusion and curiosity in his eyes.

“My name is Chanyeol, what about yours?”

Without warning, Chanyeol turned to the boy, surprising the other at the sudden self-introduction.

“Uh, I’m Baekhyun.”

The vampire boy said, shaking Chanyeol’s hand for a brief second before pulling back.

He really didn't want to interact with any of the monsters, especially one he couldn't tell the species of.

-

(POV SWITCH BBH)

I was so confused; what species _was_ this guy?

He didn't seem like Frankenstein’s monster; actually, he definitely wasn't Frankenstein’s monster now that I can see it talking to Tao over there.

He didn't smell like a zombie either, but his skin was so pale.

“Hey, look at that guy with his hyper-realistic-fur-suit! And look at those _claws!!_ Rich people really go all out for costumes, huh?”

Chanyeol tapped on my shoulder and I resisted the urge to snap his hand off.

_'wait, costumes?'_

I stared at him, what did he mean?

“Costumes? What costumes?”

I asked, tilting my head as he stared at me.

(POV SWITCH Third person)

Chanyeol eased out his cheap joker costume, Baekhyun was joking, right?

“I mean your contact lenses, and the fake fangs and you know, what everyone is wearing.”

He chuckled, Baekhyun could tell that he was nervous, but for what reason? He was a monster after all, what’s there to be afraid of in a gathering of his own kind?

“My what? I was stabbed in the eye! What are you _talking_ about?”

Baekhyun said angrily, he didn't really like being reminded of his losses in battle.

And now Chanyeol was definitely scared, Baekhyun could smell it, and the more he sniffs the air surrounding Chanyeol, the more he begins to doubt the others’ identity.

“Say, you don’t _smell_ like one of us. What are you?”

Baekhyun hissed, his fangs popping as he backed away for safety. Chanyeol did the same, sitting on the edge of the bench while looking at Baekhyun.

“I, ha, what do you mean, Baekhyun?”

Chanyeol asked, pretending to not understand anything the Baekhyun was saying.

The more Chanyeol stares at Baekhyun, the more he notices, ‘hey, he’s actually pretty hot’.

“You’re not a monster, are you?”

Baekhyun snarled, getting closer to Chanyeol when he realised the bigger boy was potentially harmless while he could snap his neck.

“Nobody here is a monster,”

Chanyeol said, stupidly.

Baekhyun sighed, staying where he is as he willed himself to calm down.

“Everyone here is a monster, Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun growled before making his way to Tao, his cape flowing in the non-existent wind.

He really needs a cup of blood right now.

(POV SWITCH Chanyeol)

I don't understand.

Why did Baekhyun leave so suddenly?

Was I right? Everyone here are just rich people with expensive costumes.

Yeah, that must be right.

After Baekhyun left, I decided that I should make another friend, one with an even more complicated costume.

But first, I need myself a drink.

As an actual waiter walked past with a tray of what I think is wine, I took a cup without hesitation.

“Now, let’s find Baekhyun.”

I then took a sip from the cup.

It tasted disgustingly like blood.

“What are you _drinking_?”

Baekhyun grabbed the cup off me as I swallowed the foul liquid.

He sniffed the cup and grinned, passing it to another vampire.

The vampire thanked Baekhyun before downing the cup in one go as I stared.

“We need to discuss something. Your life is in danger.”

Baekhyun said before dragging me back to the bench, the other vampire following.

(POV SWITCH Third person)

“What the fuck.”

Was the first thing Chanyeol said once they sat down.

Tao immediately chuckled at the older’s reaction, slinging one of his stupidly long arms around Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“I like this guy,”

He said as Baekhyun sighed, shaking his head in disapproval as he sat down beside Chanyeol on the bench once more.

“I like you too bro, now explain.”

The transition of Chanyeol’s facial expression was unbelievably quick as Baekhyun coughed awkwardly.

“You probably don't believe me, but everyone, _everyone_ here is a monster. NONE of us are humans.”

The older of the two explained, emphasising certain words as Tao nodded from behind him.

“No way, I mean, look at that guy’s fangs! They’re awesome! And I’ve seen these costumes in stores before.”

Chanyeol exclaimed, pointing at Tao’s fangs as the boy grinned, showing them off even more.

Well, before Baekhyun forced his mouth shut with his hand.

“This is Tao, and I don’t know how unbelievable all this crap is for you, but Tao’s fangs, are in fact, _real_.”

Baekhyun said, tugging Tao towards Chanyeol so the younger could inspect his ‘costume’ from a closer angle.

“Ok, say everything you said is true, would that ‘Phantom of the Opera’ over there kill me if I annoyed him? No. Because it is illegal.”

Chanyeol reasoned, standing up to prove his point as Baekhyun and Tao made no move to stop him from getting himself killed.

Chanyeol grinned when he realised that the pair of ‘vampires’ weren’t holding him back, and walked towards the Phantom with even more confidence in his steps than before.

“Greetings ‘Phantom’, I’m here for your _real_ name.”

The boy said as he tapped on the silky robe multiple times.

Meanwhile, Baekhyun sighed, muttering a small ‘let’s go’ before dragging Tao to Junmyeon, a rich and bad-tempered Phantom.

“My what? Do you know who I am? Lowly peasant.”

Junmyeon said, turning around sharply so Chanyeol could no longer touch his robe. The boy was beyond excited to be called a ‘peasant’, because in his logic, the ‘Phantom’ just admitted that he was only a rich guy.

“See Baekhyun! I told you! You were lying!”

Chanyeol jumped up and down in happiness. He didn't know why, it just felt good proving someone wrong.

And Chanyeol, being the loud person he is, garnered the attention of almost _all_ the monsters in the area.

Baekhyun sighed once more.

“Can you- Can you shut up? Tao, go explain to Junmyeon. I’m sure he’ll understand.”

Baekhyun hissed at Chanyeol, smacking him on the arm with minimal strength, or else the human will die.

“A human?”

Junmyeon shrieked as Tao covered his face, red with embarrassment.

_'now he's fucked'_

Baekhyun thought as the monsters started whispering amongst themselves, Chanyeol was gonna be dead in minutes, but he didn't need to know that.

“Dracula, explain yourself.”

BoA, the commonly acknowledged ‘queen’ of the monsters, spoke, and everyone parted ways so the vampire could make her way to Baekhyun.

“Your majesty, it was a mistake. He is nothing more than a lowly human who stumbled upon our gathering. He means no harm, and if he were to attack anyone here, I shall take care of it.”

Baekhyun bowed.

It was _disgraceful_ , he was the _king_ of their species, yet here he was, bowing to BoA, apologising for a mistake that _he didn't make_.

Chanyeol frowned at the sight, the monster costumes all seemed terribly real now that he looks at it, and even Tao seemed scared by the woman in front of them.

“Very well, monsters, we shall welcome our first human guest. Bow, human.”

BoA smiled, she was giving the human a chance, and she wanted him to know that he’ll be dead at her hands if he makes one wrong move.

“Welcome to the gathering.”

The monsters said in unison, sending shivers down Chanyeol’s spine.

And just like that, BoA left the trio alone, allowing the monsters to spend the rest of the evening in peace.

“Hyung, you’re a _reAL VAMPIRE_?”

Chanyeol said excitedly, he must’ve been the first human to meet a real monster.

“Yes, as I have said at least twice before, everyone here is a monster.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes playfully as Chanyeol shook Tao’s hand, introducing himself to the other.

“Can you take me to meet the other monsters? Please hyung?”

Feeling obliged to take the younger on a ‘meet and greet’ around the area, Baekhyun nodded with a small smile as Tao wandered off to another vampire named Kris.

“And this, is Kyungsoo, he is the only ghoul that actually attends this stupid thing.”

Baekhyun brought Chanyeol to a boy, looking no older than 22, dressed in full black, though his skin was paler than paper.

“Nice to meet you, Kyungsoo…”

Chanyeol stopped, he wasn't sure whether the latter was older or younger than himself, so he had hoped Kyungsoo would tell him.

“It’s hyung. Everyone here would be hyung or noona to you. You are a mortal after all.”

Kyungsoo chuckled, raising his glass of blood towards Baekhyun as the older dipped his head in respect.

“Ok hyung, how old are you?”

Chanyeol asked, he was beyond curious.  
“Next January, I would be 253 years old. Baekhyun hyung would be 254.”

Kyungsoo said, having to think for a long time to remember his exact age. Baekhyun nodded, he could tell Chanyeol was shocked by the fact that the two boys, who looked no older than 25, was in fact so much older than he was.

“Nice, I’m turning 24 next year.”

Chanyeol laughed after shaking Kyungsoo’s hand, Baekhyun already taking him to the next monster they were gonna meet.

“This is Taeyong, he’s the youngest one out of us. And he isn’t really a monster, just doesn't belong in your world.”

Baekhyun said, gesturing to a boy in his teens at most, dressed in mostly blue with a head full of silver hair. At the introduction, the boy turned around to look at the pair, amusement sparkled in his eyes.

“How old are you, Taeyong? I’m Chanyeol, and I’m 23.”

Chanyeol smiled, holding his hand out for the other to shake. Taeyong shook his head, rejecting the ‘hand shaking offer’ as he introduced himself.

“I’m Taeyong, as you already know, but you can call me Jack frost. I’m going to be 22 soon!”

Taeyong exclaimed, shaking his stick with excitement as little gleams of snowflakes danced around him. Chanyeol smiled, the boy was too cute to be a monster, for sure.

“Baekhyun-hyung, what time is it?”

Chanyeol asked, suddenly conscious that he was probably a few hours too late to his roommate’s ‘curfew’ of 2 am.

“Oh uh, it’s 3:42, why?”

The vampire checked his phone and Chanyeol screamed ‘oh shit’ internally.

Joshua was going to _kill_ him.

“Shit, my roommate wants me back by 2. I gotta go Baekhyun, bye!”

In a rush, Chanyeol ran towards the exit of the gathering, Baekhyun chasing behind.  
And as a vampire, the smaller boy was obviously faster.

“Wait! Before you go, can I have your number?”

**Author's Note:**

> yo @nsfwbyuns gave me this amazing prompt! there'll probably be a part 2 but stay tuned!


End file.
